Doctor, Doctor
by Samandjackforever
Summary: Daniel has an interesting way of asking Janet out. DanJan. Chapter 2 The date is now up! YAY!
1. The question

Summary- Daniel has a very interesting way of asking janet out to dinner.

A/N- Daniel and janet. Humor, oneshot

Doctor, Doctor

Daniel walked into the infirmary his arms around his stomach, "Ow! My stomach hurts!" Daniel yelled dramatically. As if on cue Janet came out of her office, "Dr. Jackson, what's seems to be the problem?" Janet asked as she the hunched over figure.

"Well," Daniel began as music started playing and daniel jumped on the nearby gurney and began to sing-

_Doctor, doctor_

_Give me the news_

_I've got a bad case of loving you_

_No pill's gonna cure my illness I gotta bad case of loving you_

Janet just stood with a shocked expression on her face as daniel continued to sing.

_A Pretty face, don't make no pretty heart_

_I learned that but it's from the start_

_You think I'm cute_

_A little bit shy_

_mama I ain't that kind of guy_

_Doctor, doctor_

_give me the news_

_I gotta bad case of loving you_

_No pill's gonna cure my illness_

_I've gotta bad case of loving you_

_I know you like it_

_You like it on top_

_Tell me mama are you gonna stop_

_You had me down_

_oh pretty one was this_

_attitude that's on your lips_

_shake my fist_

_knock on wood_

_I got it bad_

_And I got it good_

_Doctor, doctor _

_Give me the news I gotta bad case of loving you_

_No pill's gonna cure my illness _

_I gotta bad case of loving you_

_Janet will you go to dinner with me?_

Daniel stopped singing and approached the shocked doctor, "will you? It took me forever to work up the never to ask you, and tell you that I love you." Daniel said and janet still didn't say anything, she just pulled his head down and kissed him, hard.

Daniel's arms snaked around her waist as the kiss deepened. The kiss left them both breathless, "I would love to go out with you." Janet said as he kissed her again.

END

Love it? Hate it? Want a sequel? (Which would be the date) REVIEW!


	2. The date

Doctor, doctor

The Date

Daniel paced in his room, 'What to wear? ARG! I can't seem to find anything good. Daniel thought to himself, he check his watch, 5:30, the date wasn't till 6.

"when in doubt, surprise yourself!" Daniel exclaimed as he closed his eyes and reached in his closet. Moments later Daniel had on a nice suit. In Daniel's mind fancy restaurant equals suit. He did a once over in the mirror as he let out a shaky breath he didn't even know he was holding.

He looked at his watch, 5:51. At that moment Daniel's hands began to shake, "Arg, get yourself together Daniel! It's just a date with the women of your wildest dreams!" Daniel yelled at himself as he grabbed his car keys and coat.

_At Janet's house-_

"mom, all that pacing is making me dizzy! You be fine!" Cassie tried to convince janet, but it wasn't really working. "Cassie, are you sure this outfit is fine?" Janet asked as she looked at herself in the mirror for the millionth time. Janet was wearing a black thin strap dress that stopped just above the knees with a neck line that didn't show a lot but it was enough to make a certain archeologists' jaw drop. Her shoes where black heels.

"yes! It's fine!" Cassie exclaimed as she sighed, "are you trying to drive me insane? You are worse then I was when I went on my first date with Dominic!" Cassie exclaimed as a knock on the front door was heard.

"I'll get it! Wait for your cue!" Cassie said as she ran down stairs and opened the door. "Hiya Daniel!" Cassie exclaimed as she hugged Daniel and let him in. "Is your mom ready?" Daniel asked and put up a finger, "Wait a sec!" Cassie exclaimed as she dimed the lights, "Now, introducing the ever so beautiful Janet Fraiser! Ooo ahh!" Cassie said dramatically as Janet walked down the stairs.

Daniel felt as if he would drop to the floor, "Janet you look amazing!" Daniel exclaimed as he hugged her. "You ready?" Daniel asked and Janet nodded her head. "Bye mom, Bye daniel!" Cassie said as Daniel and janet left.

_At the restaurant-_

"Um, hi I have reservations." Daniel said to the guy in the front desk. "Name?" the guy asked nicely, "Daniel Jackson." Daniel replied and the guys smile grew. "Oh yes Mr. Jackson. It was very hard to save the table you requested. It's a very popular seat." The guy said as he lead Daniel and Janet to a private room.

The room had candles every where and windows on the ceiling where you can could see the stars. Light piano music filled the air, a sweet version of "Have a told you lately that I love you" By Rod Stuart. Daniel led janet to the table in the middle of it all.

"Daniel, this is….just wow." Janet said speechless and Daniel smiled, "I'm glad you like it." Daniel said as the waiter came.

The night was filled with laughter and nether of them wanted to go home. They left the restaurant, "daniel that was wonderful." Janet said as daniel put his arm around her waist. "The nights still young, so many things to do." Daniel said as he gestured to the night air around them.

"Come on, there is some place I want to take you." Daniel said as he took Janets hand and led her out of the restaurant parking lot, "Daniel, your car?" Janet asked and daniel stopped and turned around, "I'll get it later." Daniel said as they continued to walk.

After what seemed like forever, they finally made it to where daniel wanted to take her, it was a hill that gave perfect view of the moon. "You always know how to amaze me." Janet said without thinking as she kissed daniel passionately. Daniel responded by laying her on the grass, 'Thank god this place is like in the middle of no where.' Daniel thought to himself as he removed his shirt.

To anyone that heard their shouts of pleasure and love would think it was loud and unnecessary, but to the two lovers it was their music of the night.

END

Love it? Hate it? Want more chaps? Like what happens after that? Believe me some of you might be expecting it but others it will be a shock. REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
